The Truth will free my soul
by dramioneshipper
Summary: Songfic to Somewhere by Within Temptation. DMHG of course...


_Lights everywhere, sound ringing in my ear, people running, spinning, bumping into each other, a high sky with no stars, a forest lighted with red and gold and green and violet from shoots of lights…_

_It wasn't a carnival._

_It was a battle._

_Screams poured out of every open mouth, silence greeted every ear, darkness every eye, and everywhere you turned, there was someone waiting to kill you. The blood was pounding in my ears as I saw flashes of light illuminating different people fighting different battles. I looked feverishly, trying to discern what was happening._

_Drums, drums sounded in the chaos. A steady rhythm, like a heart, a heart that beats for death. Hooded creatures once human, black eyes that stared you down. Were those the eyes of sheep? Of men dragged along by torture and ecstasy? They were the lethal escape of a belief anchored deep inside their souls._

_There is nothing as hard to fight as a belief._

_The Light side, the side that was supposed to believe in heroics, was flawed. Stout hearts engendered sacrifice._

"_I'll die for you on that field, you know?"_

_That's what they all said. But too many people died for each other. I look back on it now. They call it a black day. Only a handful survived, thanks to Harry Potter's fighting abilities. They call it a black day. I call it a mess._

Lost in the darkness, hoping for a sign  
Instead there is only silence,  
Can't you hear my screams...?  
Never stop hoping,  
Need to know where you are  
But one thing is for sure,  
You're always in my heart.

_Where are you? Where are you? I tried to look for you; I tried to die for you like the others did. You weren't there. I looked for your fiery eye, your shining, blood drenched hair. I looked for you, Hermione. Why didn't you let me find you?_

_Harry and Ron live on, you know. They have each other, they have Ginny. They miss you along with the others. They were at your 'funeral'. You know, when we put a small white stone in the middle of the field for the one body we didn't find. Where did your white hands go?_

_I tried to find you._

I'll find you somewhere  
I'll keep on trying until my dying day  
I just need to know whatever has happened,  
The Truth will free my soul.

_Neville went mad. You know, when Lavender died. He wanted to die for her, like the others. (They went down in pairs). Bellatrix didn't let him. She put one last spell on him before he killed her. She made it so she was the only one who could kill him. He's desperate, Hermione. Maybe if you were here you could help._

Lost in the darkness, try to find your way home  
I want to embrace you and never let you go  
Almost hope you're in heaven so no one can hurt your soul...  
Living in agony 'cause I just do not know  
Where you are

_The mirror on the wall is a liar. He shows you next to me. Dumbledore gave it to me, back then. He left it to me in his will. Remember how we were surprised? Remember how you laughed and said it was because I was the vainest kid he knew? I do. I remember your laugh when you told me I wasn't a boy anymore. That I wasn't only a man anymore either. That I was the father of a 3 months old embryo…or whatever it was you said. I was so happy._

_I laughed too._

I'll find you somewhere  
I'll keep on trying until my dying day  
I just need to know whatever has happened,  
The Truth will free my soul.

_I'm still looking for you, Hermione, I went to Egypt last week. Why you would be there, I don't know. Maybe because you were always so fascinated by them. I looked all over. You weren't there. I don't know if you're still alive. I don't care. I just need to know whatever has happened._

_The Truth will free my soul._

Wherever you are, I won't stop searching.  
Whatever it takes, I need to know.

_The Truth will free my soul._

I'll find you somewhere  
I'll keep on trying until my dying day  
I just need to know whatever has happened,  
The Truth will free my soul.

"_Draco Malfoy?" asked the serious looking wizard in front of the cottage._

"_Yes, sir. That's me." Said the young man with the haunted, searching eyes._

"_What would your business be around here? We do not have riches or parties. Though I've heard that was not where you were to be found these days."_

"_I'm looking for a girl—a woman, actually."_

"_What does she look like?" _

"_She's…on the small side. She has pale skin, large brown eyes, and curly brown hair. She is—was pregnant."_

"_When did you lose her?"_

"_About two years ago."_

_The serious man's eyes saddened. He turned and entered the cottage. He came back out with a blonde woman with a good natured face. He whispered to her in Scottish, and the woman nodded. She turned to Draco and said:_

"_You're probably thinking about Star. She was badly wounded and half dead when we stumbled upon her in the woods. 'Twas me that found her. She said thank you with her eyes when she woke up. Was quite decent, Star was. She couldn't remember much. She didn't talk. Her baby came about a month after she was here. She was already dying, but kept going for her baby. Somehow, she told me one time, she felt it was important. That the baby could live. Star died watching her baby open her eyes. She was happy."_

_A tear had rolled down the woman's cheek during the tale. She paused for breath, and a long silence ensued._

_A young girl with the same blonde hair tugged at Draco's robes._

"_Mommy didn't think Star's baby would live. She was so pale, so frail looking. I was scared near death she wouldn't make it, and I wouldn't have a play friend."_

"_But she made it?" asked Draco in a trembling voice._

"_She did. She's inside now, if you would like to see her." Said the man._

_Draco near ran into the cottage. True enough, a little girl with pale blonde ringlets was sleeping on a bed. Her skin was pale white, and her little hand, tucked under her cheek, propped up a head that had Hermione's face on it. Draco gently brushed his fingers on her cheek, and her eyes popped open to reveal grey blue eyes frames by dark lashes._

_Instead of screaming like he thought she would, she smiled._

"_What is her name?" He asked the woman._

"_Truth."_


End file.
